A New Year
by Nefery-chan
Summary: Having Mieu running around his room and mewing is driving Luke up the wall. To keep the little furball's mouth shut, he offers the "thing" to see the fireworks. On his way to see the fireworks with Mieu, he had a few encounters and remembers an important promise he made to a certain someone. Mostly humorous, but a tiny bit of romance at the end. Rated T for safety.


~Author's Notes~

Howdy, readers! Here's a New Years Special Fanfic! Sorry it's not about Tales of Vesperia characters if that's why you came here. *whispers*Ihopethisgetsthereaderstofor getaboutmyfirstfanficsoIdon'tgetanyangerreaders. *realizes people reading this* Oh, your still here! Oh, wait, you here to read the fanfic of course. So sorry to bother you, I'll just stop rambling now so you guys can read.

Dialogue are in these " " (quotations) marks.

Sound words are in _italics_.

Thoughts (depending situation) are in these ' ' marks.

These * are footnotes I will be adding at the bottom.

(Yes, I know many readers know these things already, but I'm just going over them for my story, okay?)

Credit to LadyFredric for editing.

Of course, can't forget about the disclaimer. If I did, I probably be in big trouble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss characters or the game. If I did, New Years wouldn't be a new year? (That didn't make any sense, did it?)

* * *

_Boom! Boom!_ Fireworks were being shot off in the middle of Baticul City. It was eight p.m., four hours before New Year's, and in one room, a boy was lying on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling while a cheagle was running around and mewing. "Argh! Be quiet, Thing!" the boy yelled.

"Sorry, Master…" the cheagle apologized, stopping in his tracks and pouting. The boy looked at the cheagle and felt a little guilty inside.

Ruffling his hair, he said, "Urgh, I didn't mean it like that, so stop looking so down. We'll go see the fireworks if that'll make you feel better."

The cheagle's ears perked up and it said, "Thank you!" The boy sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the bed.

"The fireworks have started already, so let's get moving," the boy said.

"Yay!" the cheagle exclaimed.

A voice chuckled, then, and the boy spun around to see his best friend Guy—not surprisingly. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" the boy joked.

"Hey, Luke! How's it going?" Guy greeted and jumped down from the window.

"Eh, could've been worse," Luke replied.

"Well, I don't think it's too bad," Guy joked.

"Oh, be quiet, Guy." Luke elbowed his friend.

"So, are you taking Mieu to see the fireworks?" The older boy, though, already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he wouldn't be quiet, so I'm hoping this will shut him up."

"Really? Mind if I tag along?"

Luke shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind." Then the three left Luke's room and exited the manor altogether. They had just made it through the outer gates when, to their astonishment, they bumped into Natalia, Anise, Florian, and Jade.

"My, what a surprise—if it isn't Guy, Mieu, and Luke!" Jade said with a sarcastic voice, smiling.

"Oh, be quiet, Jade," Luke grumbled in reply.

Jade mockingly winced, and said, "And to think this is how I get treated after I so kindly took time out of my busy schedule to come visit you…" Luke rolled his eyes at the sarcasm that was thick in the man's voice. "All this precious time I just wasted," Jade mumbled, shaking his head. Luke was getting very irritated.

"Alright already, I get it!" Luke yelled with annoyance. "Thank you for coming, Jade," Luke grumbled.

"What are we? Chopped liver or something?" Anise whined with a frown. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Is it 'Everyone Pick on Luke Day' or something?' he thought.

"Okay, then. Thanks for coming Anise, Natalia, Florian, Guy, Mieu, and Jade." Luke crossed his arms and huffed. Anise simply smirked in victory.

"Yes, yes, well you got everyone," Guy laughed. "Everyone that's here, to be exact," Guy added. Luke furrowed his eyebrows. Who did he forget? Luke thought hard. Then he realized what Guy meant. He looked at Guy, Mieu, Jade, Anise, Florian, and Natalia. Then a thought hit him; he had forgotten all about Tear! Now that wasn't very nice of him and not only that… He just remembered a certain promise he made to a certain someone….

***Flashback***

A finger tapped Luke on the shoulder. Luke turned around, startled, and to his surprise he saw Tear smiling at him. "What do you want?" Luke asked.

"You know how New Year's is coming soon, right?" Tear inquired.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Well… could you meet me at the port the eve of New Year's?" Tear asked while a streak of pink appeared across her face.

"Sure, I guess," Luke replied hesitantly. He was wondering why Tear's cheeks were pink. 'I don't think it's cold outside, is it?' Before he could say anything else, though, the girl spoke again.

"Alright, see you then!" Then she ran off.

***End of Flashback***

"I wonder why she just ran off like that," Luke mumbled, but then shrugged the thought away.

Guy looked over at his friend, concerned and wondering why Luke was spacing out. "Hey… HEY, LUKE!" Guy yelled. Luke snapped suddenly out of his trance.

"Yeah?" the boy half-heartedly answered.

"You okay?" Guy asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Oh, yeah," Luke assured. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Oh my! Are you sick, Luke?!" Natalia exclaimed.

"My, it must be the end of the world if Luke is thinking," Jade smirked.

"Argh, I'm fine Natalia, nothing's wrong. Jade—just shut it, will you?! There's nothing wrong with me thinking…" Luke grumbled.

"Oh. Well if you say so, Luke…" Natalia mumbled. Guy attempted to comfort Natalia to the best of his ability, trying to be a gentleman, but still wary of women. Natalia blushed and whispered her thanks to the man.

"Jade, stop teasing Luke," Guy said.

"I'm so sorry," Jade apologized, bowing curtly to the red-haired boy, sarcasm laced through the statement.

"It's fine," Luke mumbled, wondering if Jade really was sorry—and guessing he was not. "Hey, what time is it?" Luke asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

Guy looked at his watch* and said, "It's about ten. Why?" His friend's question was merely posed out of curiosity, but the boy was still cautious with his answer.

"Um, just wondering…" He breathed a sigh of relief, comforted. He still had an hour before he had promised to meet with Tear. Then, he realized he was receiving a few strange and curious looks from the others. "What?!" he asked, annoyed.

"Luke's got a date~!" Anise teased.

"I do not have a date," Luke huffed.

"Really?" Jade questioned. "You checking the time is unusual. Unless, of course, you had to meet with someone at a specific time…"

"That sounds like a date to me! ~" Anise chirped in.

"It's not a date!" Luke stamped. "I'm just meeting with them—we're not going out or anything!"

"I'm sorry, Luke," Natalia began, "but I agree with Anise. It does sound an awfully lot like a date…"

"Fine. Think whatever you want to think about it," the boy growled. "But to me, it's not a date; just a meeting." Luke turned around and started walking away.

"Hey, Luke! Where are you going?" Guy shouted.

"I'm going to meet up with the person I promised!" Luke yelled back, waving. Guy and Jade chuckled and smirked while Natalia and Anise giggled. In the background, a little shadow scurried off to follow an unexpected Luke. As Luke walked through Baticul, he noticed all the beautiful decorations and vendors. There was even a parade going on in the city. Luke shook his head and focused on getting to the port where he met Tear the other day. As the port came into view, he saw a figure in the distance, and he knew it was the girl, waiting for him. She was staring off at nothing and Luke blushed a bit, thinking of how spectacular the girl looked this evening. He shook his head, though, to rid himself of the thought, and walked up beside Tear, gazing out at the sea. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Luke asked.

Tear instantly looked over and said, "Nothing, actually. I just wanted to hang out with you before the fireworks." Luke was confused, but then he noticed a trace of a blush on her face. All of a sudden, Tear came over and pecked a kiss on Luke's cheek. Luke blushed and after the girl realized what she did, her face, too, went scarlet. Then she turned around and gazed out to the sea. Suddenly…

_Boom! Boom!_ Fireworks lit up the sky. "Why don't we watch the fireworks now?" Tear announced. Luke snapped out of his daze and turned toward Tear.

"Okay," he replied and looked towards the sea to watch the fireworks. The rest of the night, the couple watched the display together, holding hands until the last burst faded into the sky.

* * *

~Author's Notes~

* - Lol. XD I know Guy didn't have a watch, but just pretend he does. It's new and I gave it to him for this little fanfic. :3

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this little fun to do fanfic. Always leave a review please because they make me happy inside. I even get to know people enjoy reading my work. Until next time, cheerio! X3


End file.
